The instant invention relates to fluoroaliphatic-thio,-sulfinyl, or -sulfonyl substituted bicycloaliphatic amic acid amine salts, and the manufacture and use of such salts in the form of aqueous solutions, emulsions or dispersions in treating cellulosic materials and natural or synthetic polyamide materials to render the same oil and water repellent.
Fluoroaliphatic-thio substituted bicycloaliphatic anhydrides, useful as starting materials in the manufacture of the instant amic acid amine salts, are, in part, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,798, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While the anhydrides, or corresponding diacids of this U.S. Patent, when converted to simple metal salts show pronounced surfactant activity, they are unsuitable for the formation of stable aqueous solutions, emulsions or dispersions to render cellulosic or polyamide materials hydrophobic and oleophobic. Moreover, the imides, diamides and diesters exemplified in this reference possess, in general, very limited water solubility and are thus unsuitable for use as aqueous solutions, emulsions or dispersions in accordance with the instant invention.
It is therefor an object of the instant invention to provide the artisan with novel fluoroaliphatic containing bicycloaliphatic amic acid amine salts, and stable aqueous solutions, emulsions or dispersions containing the same as well as the use thereof in rendering cellulosic and polyamide materials oil and water repellent.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the artisan with efficient fluorochemical containing aqueous solutions, dispersions and emulsions providing high fluorochemical pick-up properties on cellulosic and polyamide substrates.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the artisan with fluorochemical treated cellulosic and polyamide containinng materials possessing a high degree of oil and repellent properties, and a method of making the same.
It is yet a further object of the instant invention to provide the artisan with process for the preparation of these compounds.
These and other objects of the invention are apparent from the following disclosure.